


Detention

by AwkwardVB (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Background characters - Freeform, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AwkwardVB
Summary: “Nephrite Centineo, Jasper Quartz, Peridot Diamond, Lapis Lazuli, and Aqua Maryine.  Welcome to detention, I hope your games were worth the trouble."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st a/n - since this first chapter doesn’t have any sort of names mentioned, I’ve decided to list each character’s human au descriptions at the end of the chapter. if you get confused, don’t hesitate to scroll down.
> 
> 2nd a/n - this first chapter is simply meant to mimic the letter/opening minutes of the breakfast club movie. so if it seems familiar, that’s why :3

****_Saturday, June 2nd, 2015...  Homeworld High, Beach  City, Delmarva...”  The only high school in Beach City had always been rather odd to look at.  Built from an old kindergarten building, there wasn’t much room for the hectic behavior of high school students._

 _Half constructed, the building was left with multiple large holes in the walls, and lockers fashioned from old ‘cubby holes.’_ _“Dear Ms. Diamond, we accept the fact that we’ve sacrificed our Saturday in detention.”  The graffiti’d walls were made illegible by other graffiti, piled on.  Many words that were legible- were not understandable._

 _“What we did was wrong.”_ _One locker spilled with contents, simply read ‘fuck the Earth!’  While another warned ‘open this locker and you’re dead!’  “But we think it’s crazy, making us write an essay.  What do you care of who we are?”_

_Despite the delinquent levels of graffiti, none confused students quite as much as the carving in the main classroom.  ‘I’m eating my head.’  Everyone who’d read it, didn’t understand it.  “You will always see us as you’d like to see us.”_

_“In the simplest terms, and the most convenient definitions.”  Though the school was rather rundown, it was often hidden by the gossiping, fighting, and arguing teens.  “You see merely a brain, athlete, and a basket case.  A princess, a criminal, but nothing more.  Correct?”  
_

_However, on the quiet Saturday morning, as a car pull into the lot; the school seemed eerily quiet.  “That’s the way we saw each other at 6:30 this morning.  We were brainwashed.”_

* * *

 It was exactly 6:00 that Saturday when a flashy blue convertible arrived at Homeworld High.  Occupying the passenger’s seat was a thin blonde with blue dyed hair.  “And just why exactly can’t you get me out of this?”  She questioned her mother, adjusting the large bow in her hair.  “This is a complete inconvenience!”

Ever the pushover for her daughter, the driver of the vehicle sighed.  “I’ll make it up to you, darling, I agree that this is unfair, but we don’t want you in more unnecessary trouble.”  She turned to face her daughter, “how about this?  If you get through today, I’ll let you and Topaz hang out tonight?”  She was responded with an eye roll as her daughter exited the car.

Not minutes later, the convertible was replaced by another rather expensive looking car.  Ashamed, the blonde in the passenger’s seat looks at her lap;  a pair of oversize glasses perched on her freckled nose.  She cannot meet her mother’s eyes as she questions, “is this the last time you do something stupid?”

The blonde mumbles, but is quickly admonished for it.  Fearfully, she squeaks, “this is the last time!”  Before scrambling to throw open the car door, fleeing from her intimidating mother, and smug sister.  She curses under her breath as her mother drives away.

Across the street, a teen with blue hair- and in clothes that would disappoint most parents- crosses without so much as a glance at the car that nearly hits her.  She doesn’t pay any mind to the large teen- with vitiligo marked skin and a mountain of blonde hair- who exits the car.

As they ascend the stairs, one last student approaches the school- hair black and messy, with a single blinded eye.  She makes no moves to speak or even look at the other students, following each other into the building.

In the following minutes, the students enter the school’s surprisingly large library.  In a middle seat, the small, freckled blonde sits with her hands folded neatly on the table.  Whilst in front of her- the larger girl with lots of blonde hair sits, brewing with annoyance.

At the same table, the girl with blue-dyed hair and a bow- sits with her eyes on the door.  She looks annoyed, but doesn’t speak.  

In the very back of the classroom- the black haired girl- with a green hoodie- sits and faces the back wall of the classroom.  While these four students sit in wait, the blue haired teen with her exposing outfit- makes a scene of entering the room.

Pushing cards, books, and papers over the edges of the front desk, she grabs a pile of hall passes- giving them a home in her pocket.  Slumping in her own seat- behind the other blue-haired girl, she tosses her feet onto the table, and smirks at her fellow prisoners.  

At exactly 6:30, the clickity clack of heels approaches down the hallway, a rather imposing woman entering the room.  Her eyes and lips are lined in stark black, and those in the room tense.  They each knew Ms. Diamond well, and knew that crossing her path was foolish and stupid.

She- however- smiles, “good morning students.  Welcome to detention, I hope your games were worth the trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the characters, for those who couldn’t tell: 
> 
> aquamarine/aqua maryine - thin blonde, blue dyed hair w/ bow.  
> peridot diamond - small blonde, face full of freckles, and glasses.  
> lapis lazuli - tall teen with blue hair and revealing clothing.  
> jasper quartz - large vitiligo covered teen, lots of blonde hair.   
> centipeedle/nephrite centineo - teen with black hair and green hoodie.  
> white diamond - intimidating woman with black lined lips and eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st a/n - this story is fueled by support, so thank ao3 users gai_lazuli, saint357, skytheloner, a_nonymous_000, and theanomalyexpert for this chapter.
> 
> 2nd a/n - apologies if there are any ooc parts of this story, i’m attempting to make the characters act like those in the movie as well as in their own fandom.  obviously this is a bit difficult.

********For a moment, Ms. Diamond did not speak as she surveyed ‘her’ students with a small smile on her lips.  “I would like, if I may,” she began to say, “to congratulate each of you, for managing to arrive on time.”  Her tone was unsettlingly smooth and overly calm, with a rather patronizing tone.

At the middle table, the tall girl with blue hair rolled her eyes, before beginning to tap her fingers on the desk.  Ms. Diamond, however, did not acknowledge her, as the other blue-haired girl rose her hand.

“Ms. Diamond, I don’t belong here-” she said rather confidently, her voice holding a British accent.  “I understand you believe that I’m...   _Defective_...  But I most definitely am not!” 

However, she was not given a response, Ms. Diamond instead checking her silver watch.  “As of this moment, it is 6:35.  You have several hours to think about your errors, and realize your foolishness.  I would hate-”  she surveyed the room, “to inform any of your parents,” she paused once more. Looking at the freckled girl at the right middle table, she continued, “or perhaps,  _my sister,_  Peridot.”  She added smugly.

“That you have once again been given another Saturday detention, hm?” 

‘Peridot’ whimpered slightly with an unsettled, terrified expression as she shrunk beneath her table.  Ms Diamond continued, “for obvious reasons,” she smiled, “you are not allowed to talk, nor are you to use your cellular phones- as I will know.” 

She then looked to the tall girl in the left center seat, who wore revealing clothing.  “Miss Lazuli, do try to remain awake and in the room,” she added with another unsettling smile.

“Additionally,” she began to say, “I would like to ensure you’ve learned your lesson, by requiring you to write an essay of no less than 1000 words-”  As she placed the papers in front of the students, she once more added  “And that does not mean writing ‘fuck off’ 500 times, Miss Lazuli, am I clear?” 

“Crystal-” 

Ms. Diamond finally said, “my office is right across that hall, I will hear if you decide to do anything foolish.  Any questions?” 

There was a beat of silence before the blue haired girl- Lazuli- rose her hand.  “Yes, uh, does Rick Sanchez know you’ve stolen his look?” There were a few snickers within the room, but Ms. Diamond simply smiled.

“Perhaps I can tell you in your detention next Saturday,” she said with a calm tone.  Finally, she exited the room.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Lazuli began to hum to herself, before huffing and taking out her phone.  Playing a rather loud game, she attracted the attention of the girl in front of her, who turned and huffed.

“Put the phone away, Lapis,” she snapped, “you’re not getting us in trouble for something stupid!”

Lapis rolled her eyes, dramatically dropping the phone onto the chair beside her.  Propping her elbows on the table, she sighed loudly.  “Y’know Jasper, you are _so_  kind,” she sighed in a pouty purr of a tone.  “I do wonder why we didn’t work well together.”

Jasper didn’t respond, but instead, the girl beside her did.  “Perhaps it’s because you are a needy, selfish, wanna be?”  She questioned.

“Y’know, you could always be the next person in my position,” Lapis huffed, “you’re not special.  So why don’t you forget about that attitude of yours and be the pretty face you currently are?”

“Why don’t you forget about crying for attention and shut the fuck up?”

Lapis chuckled, sliding from her seat, “of course, all I want is attention,” she said as she began to fiddle with the door.  “That’s why I do everything, isn’t it?”  She rolled her eyes, “it’s not that tweed bitches like you fuck over less fortunate ones like me?”  

As she pulled a screw from the door, she bolted to her seat, while Peridot squeaked, “Lapis, that door is supposed to stay open!”

However, it was much too late, and the click of heels was crossing the halls, the door slamming open.  Ms Diamond- although angry- did not look any less unsettlingly friendly, “care to tell me who closed that door?  I distinctly remember it being open when I left-”

“How would we know Ms. Diamond?  We’re not supposed to move-” Lapis murmured, “a screw must have fallen out or something-”

“Oh?  And what would make you assume it to be a screw?”

“Because I’m not an idiot, miss.” 

“You aren’t fooling anyone, miss Lazuli,” Ms. Diamond sighed, “you have achieved yet another detention for yourself.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“There’s another.”

“Really now, miss?” Lapis’ voice was gravely, as if she hadn’t wanted to speak.

“One more perhaps.”

“Guess I don’t have plans anyways.”

“I can go all day, miss Lazuli.” Ms Diamond crossed her arms, glaring down at her.

“Your wife must be glad.”

“There’s another detention.”

“Great, unnecessary bullshit.”

“Miss Lazuli, you are making this unnecessarily difficult for yourself,” Ms. Diamond sighed, begging to massage her temples.  “I don’t believe your parents will mind either”

This comment caused Lapis to fall silent, glaring with crossed arms. 

 “Are you done now, Ms. Lazuli?”  Ms. Diamond questioned, resulting in silence.  “You wouldn’t want another detention, now, would you?”

“Maybe I do!”  Lapis glared, “what do you know?!”

“There another!  Are you through yet?”  

“How many’s that?”  Lapis responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Well,” Peridot butt in, “if you count the first one- uh, when you asked about Rick Sanchez- that would be uh, seven, Lapis-”

“Stay out of it, Peridot,” Ms. Diamond snapped, looking to Lapis, “you should learn by now, Lapis, you don’t matter, there are thousands of others who would be eager to replace you.  There is no use in acting like an attention seeking delinquent.” 

“Now, why don’t we all calm down and take the rest of this detention in silence, alright?”  Once more, Ms. Diamond left the room, resulting in a shout through the room.

“FUCK YOU!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st a/n - obviously, there’s going to be inconsistancies with the movie, but i’ll try to follow it the best i can.  i apologiize if your favorite scene didn’t make the cut to this fanfic!
> 
> 2nd a/n - this next chapter is fueled by the support of notes, kudos, and comments by sockmcgee, generousmugpastamaker, whatsupwithjinx, gai_lazuli, coconut_cat_is_real, and 4 anonymous a03 users.

Once the rather tense ‘conversation’ between Ms. Diamond and Lapis had ended, the room became silent.  Awkwardly tapping on her table, Peridot glanced around her at her fellow trapped students.  Accidentally, she made eye contact with the girl in green- who still sat silently behind her- mouthing the words ‘what was that?’

She gave her merely a shrug, before the girl continued to color with crayons- which Peridot was unsure where she got them.  As Peridot returned to looking forwards, she noticed that the others were growing bored as well.

Unlike her, the others hadn’t so much as looked at their papers, nor had they touched their pencils.  She seemed to be the only one to be attempting to write her essay. Though, she assumed that would’ve been the case from the start.

Lapis was still grumbling about Ms. Diamond, and Peridot heard the phrases “dictator skank,” and “controlling bitch.”  Meanwhile, the girl with the bow- who Peridot had heard Jasper refer to as Aqua- was attempting to conversation with said athlete.

Jasper was un-enthused by the other girls tittering and chatter, instead finding entertainment with the strings of her hoodie.  It wasn’t very long before Peridot herself became bored, tapping her pencil on the table.

She attempted to focus on words, and what to write.  Yet, the words escaped her, and she hardly heard the chair beside her squeal against the floor.  Glancing up, Peridot nearly jumped from her seat when she found that she was nose-to-nose with Lapis Lazuli.

“What’s up, String Bean?”  The blue haired girl questioned in a rather diluted tone, “you’re not actually trying to write that bullshit essary, are you?”  Peridot was put off by the glint in the other girl’s eye, and noticed that the others were also watching her.

“Ms. Diamond only gives us that crap so that we won’t try to start trouble,” Lapis scoffed, “it’s like pointing a laser at the ground to occupy a cat-”

“I...”  Peridot cleared her throat, “I don’t want to get in trouble, Lazuli,” she said, attempting not to sound scared.  “I promised my mother I’d do as I was told.”

Lapis chuckled, shaking her head, “but it wouldn’t matter, would it?”  She questioned, hearing the huff of Jasper in front of her. “Isn’t your dear ol’ mom Aurelia Diamond?”

“I mean...  S-She’s my adoptive m-mom...”  Peridot said slowly, trying not to look at Aqua or Jasper.

“So what does it matter if you write it or not?”  Lapis questioned, placing her feet on the table- right atop Peridot’s essay paper.  “Your darling mother is Ms. Diamond’s sister,” she said, jabbing Peridot lightly in the chest.  “We all know you’re a spoiled brat like your  _fuckin’ cousins_!”

From the front of the room Aqua gave a small gasp, “that’s why your name sounded familiar!”  She said with an unsettling grin, “you’re Peridot Diamond,” she pointed out. “You’re that fuckin charity case!”

“W-Well I mean...  I-...”

“Your cousins and sister are those dancers,”  Aqua snapped her fingers in an attempt to remember.  “What were their names? Azure, Blaine, Pearl, and-” she hummed, “Albion!  You’re a Diamond child-” she smirked.

“Well y-yeah, s-sorta?”

From behind her, Peridot was startled by a quiet voice, “what did you do that was so bad to get you in here?”  She quickly turned to look at the black-haired girl that hadn’t spoken all day.

“I-I-”  to Peridot’s relief, the sound of heels approaching the door startled them enough for everyone to return to their seats.

Ms. Diamond gave her unsettling smile, “which of you has to visit the lavatory?”  Everyone’s hand went up, and Ms. Diamond sighed, “of course...”

* * *

 Once again, Ms. Diamond left the room, leaving everyone to their own devices.  Lapis was out of her seat, having momentarily forgotten the conversation with Peridot from earlier.  The girl was occupying herself with destroying the library’s books.

As she tore out the book’s pages, Aqua watched as Jasper did some form of exercise.  The small girl would occasionally adjust her bow and bat her eyelashes at the near-perfect athlete.  

Eventually, Lapis heard the two talking.  “Are you doing anything tonight?” Aqua flirted, smiling rather charmingly.

“Not like you’d be interested,” Jasper retorted with a growl-like voice.

Aqua pouted, teasing lightly, “were you grounded?”  She questioned with a titter.

“Yeah right,”  Jasper scoffed, “my parents couldn’t ground me if they tried.  They’re a bunch of pussies.” Behind them, Lapis laughed loudly, Jasper snarling in response, “got something to say, Lazuli?”

Lapis’ eyes narrowed, “yeah.  I was going to say-  _be happy you have someone_ _._ ”  She snapped, “at least you have parents and friends that like you!  At least you weren’t mistreated by the people you trusted! At least your ex-girlfriend didn’t turn a whole school against you!”

“And who’s fault is that?  If you didn’t cry for attention, perhaps you’d have friends!”  Jasper snapped, rolling her eyes and glaring.

“Fuck you-”  Lapis spat through gritted teeth, storming off to the back of the library to pick out another book for destruction.

Peridot jumped slightly, looking to Lapis, “I uh...”  She bit her lip, “I’d be there for you, i-if you’d like?  I mean.. Aurelia isn’t actually my mom... So we’re not very close either-”  She stopped before adding, “We could be friends?”

Lapis curled her lip at the comment, grabbing the book that Peridot had been holding.  “I don’t want your pity,” she hissed, before tearing the cover off the book and dropping it to the ground.

As she began to step away, she said rather loudly, “we all know how it is in your fuckin house,” she said, “you’re the perfect little daughter, with the perfect fuckin sister, and the perfect fuckin cousins!”

Before anymore words were spoken, Lapis stomped up the stairs onto the second floor of the library.  The remaining four could hear books thrown off the shelves, and watched papers fall from the second floor.

From the back of the room, the girl with the black hair shook her head, “she’s got problems...”


	4. Chapter 4

I wont be updating until things calm down.   
I know I don’t have any followers, but for those who stumble upon my blog, the fic is coming back :)   
I also may be going back and editing other chapters of the fic until I’ve updated!


End file.
